Halo: The Library
by Anomaly 3564
Summary: In this thrilling FanFiction based off The Halo Series, a Planet is attacked by the Covenant. the Covenant, who are doing their same old "Take over planet to get to the temple" routine, encounter a quick resistance deployed by the UNSC of SPARTANs, and ODSTs. One of the SPARTANs is Jun, a sniper who had survived Reach. However, a boy named Connor unlocks a secret within the ruins
1. Chapter 1: Echos

(Disclaimer: I am not responsible, nor do I own anything of the actual Halo cannon. However, I am going to try and make this all perfectly fit into cannon as well. This is a serious, legitimate attempt, and I would appreciate good feedback, but nothing too harsh please!)

**Chapter 1: Echos**

**Connor**

Fire and blood. Thats what had quickly ravaged the colony of Washington. Covenant Forces had come to the planet, quickly followed by UNSC forces. And for the city of Georgia, it was a bloodbath. Covenant forces had primarily landed in that city. ODSTs were quickly deployed, as well as some SPARTANs. UNSC and Covenant Ships battled overhead, and met a stalemate due to the combined power of the AA guns on the planet, set up in case of the Covenant.

However, there was a mining site close to the city, were they had at first started mining for resources, but then discovered something else. A strange Structure. They dug out its entrance, and found their way inside, but had not gone in further, due to orders from the UNSC.

However, this was no longer the case. With mass people dying, the survivors ran. trying to pack themselves into the structure to save themselves. Crowds of people, massing down the spiraling and jagged tunnels, using the lifts, running from the pursuing forces. One boy in particular, seemingly all alone, ran into the structure as the Covenant continued trying to chase them. However, seemingly, the doors seemed to automatically close as the Covenant approached, sealing the survivors inside, and the Covenant outside.

The boy looked around. His brown hair was messy and uncut, and his brown eyes tearful and worrying. He looked around for his mother. his father. His younger brother. He was worried. The structure, and its interior, scared him. He looked around some more, however, the room began to light up, as if the structure itself was powering up. It was uprising, and scary. There was strange writing and glyphs on the walls. Then, more things started to turn on and make noise. A loud, scary noise.

The boy ran for another door, but it was closed. Sealed tight. There were strange symbols on the doors. In some sort of pattern or such. These symbols were glowing, but he could not understand it. He could not understand them. Then, a new humming noise filled the room. A large object that was before inactive, and built into the wall opposite from the main door, activated, and began to glow. The survivors began to get scared, as the device detonated some sort of energy pulse. Then everything went black...

The boy woke up. He looked around. He was in a new room now. Some sort of holding cell. He was on the ground, tired but rested. He was both. The door was shut, and no visible way to open it. He was trapped. Thats when he heard a voice through the intercom-like system, although he could not find any way to reply back. It told him "Listen! Okay? Your in danger. Don't worry, I can save you, just be careful!" He was somewhat scared, and somewhat worried. "What happened to everyone else?!". This resulted in slight delay, before the voice then said "They are asleep! No longer with us. In another place. They are not being harmed or anything...whats your name, by the way?" "C...Conner..."

**Jun: **

Jun watched an elite through his scope. There was a group of 4 of them, down by the entrance to the ruins. "So what they want is in there?" he asked, trailing the elite. "According to Command, intel, and my eyes. Yes" the ODST noted, sitting in a warthog. He was the commander of his squad. Skull Team. There was 4 of them here, and two warthogs. Jun sat in the passenger seat of one, with Skull Team Commander Daniel Blake in the drivers seat. First Lieutenant Rachel Elias was in their gunner, Captain Smithers was driving the opposite warthog, and Captain Winter.

"All right, lets go, before more Covenant reinforce them...". They then started to drive in, Jun taking the shot at the elite. It killed him point blank. Two Banshees came out from behind a building, but the two chain gun turrets were more then a match for it. Jun continued to fire his rifle, with notable deadly accuracy, as they drove into the tunnel system leading to the Forerunner Ruins. However, while driving down, a grunt managed to stick the warthog. The resulting explosion flung the ODSTs and Jun from the vehicle as it exploded, them landing into a separate tunnel. Jun quickly went for his sniper rifle, which he had dropped when he was flung, and fired upon the Covenant Forces inside. However, there was way too many, even for them. "Quickly, back into the tunnel. We will have to find another way!"

He then asked "Where are the other two ODSTs?". He couldn't see them. He sighed, noting "They must have continued on. Well, we can't wait here, lets move!".

**Dr. Gregory Ted:**

Dr. Gregory Ted was working in his lab, when a marine came in, followed by a representative of Fleetcom. "I know how to find it, sir". "How? And why not where?". "In order to access the Forerunner installation on Veretta, we require a Forerunner AI. It is an ANTI-Flood Precaution, I think...". Dr. Ted has bright green eyes, and jet black hair. His room was clearly used as a workplace, as there were files and notes everywhere. The hologram table had several different things shown on it, and his computers were currently running searches and comparisons.

"A Forerunner AI? Why not a human one?". "A Forerunner AI is the only one who can fake the identical Forerunner Lifesign required. Also, it would prevent any unforeseen complications. Our problem is really finding one..." He sighed. "It cant just be a Sentinel A.I., it has to be an advanced one. Find me one of those, and I can open the door for you...". Thats when the computers went off. Search Results came up, and a singular planet showed on the screen. Washington. "Looks like we might have found one..."

The rep replied with "Good work, il radio with the fleet. We can have that A.I. within the next few days..." Dr. Teed was ecstatic, though cautious with this rep. He was never quite sure of Mr. Smith's goals or motives, or his actual name, but he was sure to keep an eye on him. Thats when he came back over to the scientist. "We need to move now. Covenant Forces are attacking the planet as we speak...". Ted was shocked. "Are you sure?". "Yes. now move. We have some traveling to do. I want you there in case we need you..."

"Alright, just get my notes and such on board..." he noted, quickly grabbing his coat.

(Chapter 1 Complete! I hope you all enjoyed it, I plan to keep going with this, and making it Lore-Friendly!)

(As a tip, you will be getting more viewpoints then this. This is just everyone in Chapter 1.)


	2. Chapter 2: From the Past

(See Page 1 for Disclaimer. Also, enjoy!)

**Chapter 2: From the Past  
**

**Captain Winter:**

Smithers kept driving after the other warthog had been stopped, as the area wasn't exactly fit for stopping anyways, and the others had taken cover in a cave and had started moving into it. "There is a huge system of caves and tunnels. They can find one that leads back down. Besides, do you want to go back past those elites?". Winter admitted, Smithers made a good point. THe Elites would probably kill them if they went back for them. "All Right, lets keep going...".

They continued to drive down, noticing dead human civilian bodies. That's when they turned the corner, and Winters, in shock, said "Oh my...that's a lot...". He stared at the piles of human bodies the Covenant had been collecting. There were dozens, maybe hundreds. "There are a lot of bodies down here...you think any of them made it to the ruins for cover?". Smithers looked at the bodies, then at Smithers. "Maybe...but bloody hell...we need to move. See if there are any survivors. Maybe they closed the doors to the ruins...".

That's when they became under fire by elites. They quickly sped up, gunning down as many as possible while heading towards the ruins.

**Connor:**

When the door opened, Connor was...surprised. More or less. He was met with a monitor, of course, he had no clue what a monitor was. "Who...what are you?". "I am AI Monitor...hmmm, I seem to have no memory of my name. Strange. My memory device appears to be damaged. Connor wanted to say something, but was a bit too scared to say anything. "Whats going on? What happened?" "Not quite sure. There was a large energy/data burst, and I came online after. I couldn't say what happened before my activation. However, my programming indicates I help you. According to standard protocol, you are now the owner of this facility, and I am its caretaker. Your servant, tool, and friend. I would like to announce that this facility is currently under attack, and that from current damage per second rate, the unknown forces will breach the facility in 38 days, 10 hours, and 47 minuets. However, it is likely they plan to set up heavy drilling weapons to increase this speed".

Connor was confused, shocked, and slightly disoriented. "Wait, any other survivors?". "Outer Sensors indicate 5 humans outside the facility, three heading towards the back door, and two towards the front with a fast assault vehicle. Inside the facility, there is you, me, and 23 others. There may also be other AIs active within the facility. I recommend getting to the control room for further analysis, and to officialize you as head of this facility..."

Connor, looking somewhat puzzled but curious, asked "Wait, officialize isn't a word...and where is the control room?". "The control room is 15 floors down. I should also alert you, sensors have recently indicated that alien forces have found one of several back entrances into the facility. I recommend you get to the armory at once for outfitting". Connor, looking scared again, asked "Does this facility have any defenses?". "Most are offline and need to be reactivated at the control room. However, there is a few sentinels in the armory that can be activated to defend this facility..."

Connor sighed, and finally noted "All right". He knew he could do nothing here, and if one of the survivors was someone he knew, this would be the only way to defend them, and himself. The Covenant would likely have to kill him to assume control of this installation. That's what he reasoned, anyways. He was somewhat surprised by his own intelligence and thoughts though.

**Jun:**

"Careful!" Jun yelled, after sliding down the steep slope of the tunnel. It was a long slide that ended with a slight jump. But they made it down in one piece. They had encountered very little resistance when going through the smaller tunnels of the cave system. Jun couldn't help but notice some of the garbage down here. "Looks like we may have stumbled across the place the local kids used for parties..." Jun joked, pointing out the litter and trash. "Great, maybe they left behind some alcohol they weren't supposed to have...".

Lt. Elias only smiled, and noted "Well, there are some beer bottles in there. Who knows, maybe you will get lucky...". That's when they head a noise from around the corner. Jun whispered "Behind me, lets check it out...". They slowly approached the Corner, then quickly turned it. It appeared to be a Forerunner structure of some kind, or at least the entrance to one. "Elias, Blake, looks like we found a back door. Its possible we may have even beat the others here. The main cave is sort of twisted and such, and we took the tunnels here...".

"Well, at least we have good luck. We better go see what is in here they might want...". Blake touched a Forerunner panel by the door, and the door opened. "I have had some experience with Forerunner facilities...". They then entered, and the door closed behind them.

**Keen to Act:**

The Huragok, or "Engineer", as the humans called them, was part of the Covenant team attempting to access the "Relics" and the "Ruins". He was attempting to find a way to open the front doors for the Covenant, when a Sangheili, known to the humans as "Elites", came and told them of several back entrances found. The Covenant forces there quickly were put into battle groups, and Keen to Act was put into one of them, protected by 3 elites and 4 jackals.

The Engineer found his way through the tunnels relatively quickly, finding a back door and then attempting to access it. It then told one of the Elites "The Door is Open", right as it opened. They entered, but Keen to Act had left something out of this. He found an...interesting life sign. Deep within the Facility already. And it was saying Forerunner. He wanted to learn more. He wanted to know more. The Forerunners were who he was truely loyal too, but the Covenant had kept him as a slave. Him and all his race.

And now he had a chance to bring them back.

(Note: Engineers use sign language or technology to speak. Also, First non human character. I hope you didn't expect or want them to all be human...)


	3. Chapter 3: Darkest Light

(See page 1, and now, let's keep on going with chapter 3!)  
(Also, thanks for reading this far!)

**Chapter 3: Darkest Light**

**Dr. Gregory Ted**:

The Doctor had set himself up in the ships labs, continuing to search for any other patterns to find what he needed. The ship was in slip space, and his lab had a window. He looked back at one of his recent discoveries, as the captain of the "UNSC Crown of Glory" came in, with agent smith and the CO behind them both. But he found his research, and technology, to be more interesting then most people. That's why he admired the glory, and was slightly jealous Captain Snow was allowed to command it. The Glory was, initially, a long term deep space cargo transport, one of the biggest and most powerful, though also most expensive, ever made. It was equipped with plenty of firepower and decked out for combat, as well as an extensive science team.

"Captain Snow, I think I've made a brake through. I believe that the facility we are going to and the one on Veretta. They both have the same person listed in officials of these facilities. I believe, that maybe, it could be The Librarian...". While not the most talked about subject, the Librarian was, at first, believed to be a rumor in ONI and scientists that has lately been getting some evidence and more attention. They praised the Librarian, who they believe are responsible for storing so much data, but also slightly afraid. If the Librarian recorded the location of Earth and the Covenant found it, it would be the doom of humanity.

Dr. Ted, taking a breath, continued. "Now, I have been examining data and going through theories, and I believe I may be onto something. No one to our knowledge has found a facility actually owned by the Librarian, who seemingly recorded and indexed everything possible, especially species. But these facilities had been related in her through some way. If we can examine data from each site, we might be able to find and reach her own facility. While I do not know the name of it, I speculate it would hold all information about us and the Covenant. If the Covenant find it first, they may discover Earth, but if we discover it first, we may learn their homeworld locations, as well as the locations of other Forerunner installations..."

Captain Snow looked at Agent Smith, then back at Dr. Ted. He sighed, and announced "All right, il contact command. Il also get our battle teams ready. If this is true, earth may be in danger...". Agent Smith then went up to Ted and told him "Good Work. I better report in. But this is truly, good work". He walked away, and Ted, somewhat surprised, noted "I think that's the first actual compliment you have given me...".

**Connor**:

Connor looked towards the Monitor again, unsure if he should trust it, yet inside, he felt he could. "So...you don't have a name?". The monitor simply noted "I cannot remember it. Much of my memory was erased or damaged...".  
Well, if I do own this facility, I guess I should name you. How about...Benny? And maybe, if we can find someone else like you or something, we can name him Sammy!". The monitor sort of floated there for a moment, before then saying "I like that name. Benny. All right! The Adventures of Connor and Benny, with maybe a Sammy!". They both laughed, Benny more then Connor, which then had Connor note "Your incredibly playful for a Robot/AI. And silly...".

Benny made a humming noise, and then announced, in a funny voice "Maybe. Might be damage. Might be misprogramming. Might be you. But we should get to the armory ASAP...". He proceeded to lead Connor to the armory, but stopped as an elite turned the corner, with 4 grunts, in their way. "Run!". He then, on accident, fired a laser knocking the elite back, before running with Connor down a separate hallway, and then closing it off. "You have a laser?!". " Apparently! I can't remember all of my systems even!". They kept running, Benny now leading through an alternate route.

**Captain Winter**:

The two got off the warthog, in front of the door. After getting separated, lost, and attacked, they had made it to the front of the ruins, where they had just finished taking out hostiles. Winter pulled an arm of an elite from the wheel. "Well, that went well". However, that's when the door seemingly scanned them and the area, and then opened. "Okay, guess we get to use the front door...". That's when Sentinels came out, and took the dead bodies, bringing them to some other place in the ruins. "Guess they are the janitors then...".  
Winter entered the facility with Smithers in the warthog, and the door closed behind them. Smithers noted "Is it me, or is it dark in here despite the abundance of light?". The next few doors were too small, so they proceeded on foot. They reached a door, and it was sealed tight. He noticed 4 symbols on the door however. "The doors are sealed tight. Got any ideas Smithers?". "Just one". He took his hand, and put each finger on a symbol. It opened. "Bloody hell, that actually worked...". "Nice. Now let's see if the others are here, as well as what the Covenant is after...any idea why command took particular interest in this one though?". "Your asking the wrong man, mate...".  
That's when a large, loud noise was heard. The two ODSTs moved towards it, guns raised. Counting on Covenant, hoping for their team.

**Za'Shyun**:

Vermin. That is what the shipmaster thought of the humans. Annoying, irritating Vermin. Shyun observed the hologram of the planet below. Observing the reports of the ground teams. That is he did, aboard the "Hope's Light", observe, report, and analyze. Shyun watched everyone and everything, even the shipmaster. He had analyzed human behavior and methods, but also of his Shipmaster, and to a limited degree, the Prophets. He had adopted from his job a certain distrust of people who hid from him, or he did not know too well.  
However, humanity had interested him. Forerunner technology seemed to work better and more easily for them then for their own, and they shared certain slight similarities to some of the Forerunner technology and ideology as well. It interested him, to say the least.  
That is when the Shipmaster came into the room, and announced loudly "A Prophet will soon be arriving! Make ready! I want the relic secured by the time he gets here! We shall soon bask in his great light!". Now this, this peaked Shyun's curiosity. If a Prophet is coming, there must be something important. He began to search for and request data. He only had one thought now: "What made this relic so special?".  
(And now: An Elite. Trying to get as many up when I can. Anyways, enjoy!)


	4. Chapter 4: Mix Up

(Disclaimer on Page 1)

**Part 4: Mix Up**

**Keen To Act:**

As the battle-group moved throughout the relic, they made their ways into a Sentinel Storage Facility. As the elites began examining and logging the Forerunner Artifacts, Keen to Act quickly went towards a proper data terminal, and downloaded a map and motion sensors. He also attempted to access a report of what happened, but there was none. Nothing about what happened, as if it erased itself and then covered it up. Quite notably, there was a lot of data missing. Someone was hiding something here. That was made clear.

However, as they exited, that's when they became under fire by humans. Keen to Act quickly floated upwards and out of harms way. The Covenant forces were no match for the three grenades that came quickly after, killing all of them but one jackal and Keen to Act. The Jackal, following some sort of protocol, shot at the engineer in an attempt to make sure it could not give them important information.

A Spartan and 2 ODSTs walked out, and Keen to Act floated back down. One of the ODSTs raised their weapon, but the Spartan stopped him from shooting. "He's no threat. Engineers never attack...". That's when Keen to Act went to the spartan quickly and touched his armor...and sent him a message.

**Winter:**

Winter and Smithers made their way through the facility, and ran into Covenant forces a few times. It was 10 minuets since they heard the noise, but it appeared to be farther away then they thought. That's when the entire facility started to change and move, altering its hallway makeup. They started running, and ran fast. They dove into this one hallway, and encountered an elite cut in half by a door and 2 grunts. They shot both grunts, and then continued down another hallway. That's when they heard two people talking. They ran in, and found a boy and some sort of floating robot, who seemed to have yet to notice them.

"We are almost there, just through this door!". That's when the boy said "All right, this is getting confusing. Exactly, what happened in that big room?". "Unsure, we might find out in the archives room, after we reach the Control room...but first, the Armory...which I cant seem to open...". Thats when the boy approached the door, and touched 4 symbols in a certain order, and it opened. "Wait...that worked?". The monitor "gasped", and then mentioned "My systems appear to have taken a bit more damage then I realized. The only way you could have done that is if...your a Reclaimer...its the only reason you could have survived and opened that door...I think...".

Winter and Smithers both then walked towards them. They both noticed them, as Smithers asked "Do we even want to know what happened and what is going on here? But tell us anyways...".

**Connor**:

Connor and Benny found themselves back on course, when Connor noted "Exactly how will the armory help though, I've never actually used a gun to kill someone...". Benny, thinking, and humming, for a moment, then said "It's better then nothing. Also, because you would look amazing with Forerunner weapons...". Connor, unsure what Benny meant by that and feeling oddly concerned, asked "Are you okay? You seem sort of...rampant...how old are you?". "I remember 5 years of activity, but as my memory was damaged, it's possible some years were deleted...".

Connor looked at the walls and doors as they walked. That's when he saw something strange. "What's the 'Infection', and why were you studying it in a lab?". Benny then stopped for a moment, surprised. "What? Where did you here this? When did you here this?". "That room. It's labeled 'Infection Lab 1'". "Wait, you can read that?". "Yes, it's written in English. Why is it written in English, by the way?".

Benny looked at him, stunned. "It's not written in English...it's written in Forerunner...how do you understand Forerunner...unless...the device gave you the knowledge of a Forerunner...that would explain...". Connor then cut him off, saying "Why they all died? Yes, I figured that part out. Not sure how though...I never was that good in School...". He was slightly Embarrassed by this. He then noted "I think it's also increasing my intelligence, though slowly...".

Benny then cut in, telling him "Actual, it probably was increased immediately. Your brain is just adjusting to all the knowledge it gave you, making it appear like its giving you intelligence slowly over time". They then thought this over as they continued, until Benny stopped at a door.

"We are almost there, just through this door!". Connor, looking at his hand, said "All right, this is getting confusing. Exactly, what happened in that big room?". Benny looked at him, and then went back to the door. Connor could see something on hishand though. A series of 4 glyphs, as Benny finally replied "Unsure, we might find out in the archives room, after we reach the Control room...but first, the Armory...which I cant seem to open...". Connor, looking at the glyphs again, then looked at the door, and saw the same 4 in a different order. He approached the door, and touched the 4 symbols in order, and it opened. Connor was actually surprised, and announced "Wait...that worked?". Benny "gasped", and then mentioned "My systems appear to have taken a bit more damage then I realized. The only way you could have done that is if...your a Reclaimer...its the only reason you could have survived and opened that door...I think...".

Before Connor could reply, two human soldiers came out of nowhere. Benny immediately became defensive, asking "What are YOU doing here? Are you even authorized to be on this level!?". Connor, somewhat confused and diplomatic, noted "aren't we still on the main level?". Benny, using his normal voice, noted "Well, they sort of came in here all rude, so I simply returned it. Too much?". "Considering they haven't shot us yet, yes. But, that's a good question, what are you doing here?".

Before an answer could come, the sound of Hunters could be heard throughout the halls. Benny, panicking, yelled "Everyone, get in!". They quickly fled into the armory, and Benny closed the doors. Connor, somewhat panicked, mentioned "My name is Connor, by the way. That's Benny. Are there any more of you?".

"Two ODSTs, and a Spartan. Now...". Benny interrupted them, telling Conner "I found something amazing! Look!". He indicated a giant glowing circle in the floor. He then sort of Pushed Connor inno asking him to stay still. Then, he activated a panel, and the floor and ceiling opened up in several small areas. Bits of technology came down, and formed two gauntlets, two shin guards, and a helmet onto Connor. "What is this?". "Prototype Custom Fit Armor. There only appears to be one set though. Hope you don't mind...".

Connor, somewhat shocked and impressed, noted "Let me guess. Powerful energy barriers, built in weapon systems into the gauntlets, targeting systems and system readout in the helmet, and built in micro thrusters and Anti Gravity Arrays in the shin guards for increased speed and jumping...". Benny, semi shocked but quickly learning, replied by saying "Correct. Though the gauntlets also absorb the counter reaction of force when you punch something and both uses it to restore your energy barrier and reflects the force back at what your punching. The Forerunners had planned to mass produce it, as well as storing the design for use and adaptation of future races, in case they fell to the infection..."

That's when a blast was heard on the door. "How did they find us? We need a plan...Benny, reactivate the Sentinels?". He then pointed out some sentinels in the back, deactivated.

(Whew. Big chapter for Connor, but very important to the story. But now, random Trivia time! Though it's more like the wikis trivia)

Trivia:

Connor is notably mentioned as a Reclaimer, though not immediately, by Benny. While it is possible he was too damaged to recognize him initially, Connor was incapable of opening doors at the beginning, only capable of doing that after the device affected him. It's possible he was made a Reclaimer through the device, which would also explain how humans were capable of becoming Reclaimers, The Forerunners had started research on how to make a device to make them so, and this was simply an older, outdated model of how they made Human Reclaimers that are not the whole race. However, the doors could also be like the cell door, which would not open, even to Connor, who was a Reclaimer then at least. Therefore, it is inconclusive to know if Connor is a Reclaimer at birth or not, as the application of him being a Reclaimer came after he woke up, though it is more likely the former.

The device apparently gave him hallucinations along with a knowledge of the Forerunner language, as he sees the correct code floating above his hand. This may be side affects of the device, further implying he may have been made a Reclaimer from an outdated prototype, though it may also be the only reason he survived, because he was born a Reclaimer, which let him be able to handle the information without dying. Therefore, if he is a Reclaimer at birth or not is still a mystery.

It should be noted that several different people were attracted to the same noise. It is unknown what caused it, as the Monitor's laser is not loud enough, considering how long it took for the ODSTs to get to it.

The Flood appear to have been observed and tested at this facility, and it was unusual for Sentinels to move dead bodies. This may imply they were observing and scanning flood infestation. In which case, every dead body was taken to be infested.

It should be noted that the facility does not recognize the presence of elites, as it closed right through him.

Benny, the Monitor of this facility, may have entered Rampancy, but as he was seemingly deactivated, he may have yet to enter Rampancy.

It should be noted that the prototype armor implies this facility worked on Weapons and Armor, and the possibility of letting the flood infest the bodies, and perhaps even living subjects, seeing as how Connor awoke in a holding cell, might imply that the facility was either at first, or later converted into a research center against the flood. Considering the crimes that would be committed by infecting living subjects, and the Librarian's at least initial interest in the facility, its possible the Didact released in Halo 4 was either in charge or had a huge say in what happened here, as he was willing to pay whatever cost to save the Forerunners, which would explain both things.

There is no indication of year, so its impossible to know if this is before or after Reach, though it is obviously before Halo 2.

(Trivia over! I hope you enjoyed it! Tell me if you would like more Trivia in the future, or not.)


	5. Chapter 5: Blasers, Blades, and Barriers

(See page 1 for disclaimer. Also, any feedback would be appreciated!)

**Chapter 5: Blasers, Blades, and Barriers**

**Jun:**

The ODSTs raised their weapons again. Jun, shocked, told them to wait, explaining quickly. "He is sending me a message. He is searching for a life sign in this structure. He says...it's faded or fading, and he believes that might mean he is dying, and wants to help him. ONI did think his kind was actually prisoners of the Covenant, and this one seems to be saying the same thing. Also, I'm not going to waste ammo on something that isn't hostile...".

The ODSTs seemed to agree, or at least understand, and they kept moving, with the engineer following them. That's when they reached an elevator. Keen to Act quickly opened it, and they got in. That's when they started going down. The two ODSTs looked at the walls, observing all the symbols and glyphs on it. Meanwhile, Jun looked at the Engineer. "I don't suppose you know anything about Covenant movement or such...".

But before an answer could be given, the elevator stopped. They had reached a floor, but there was a barrier in the way trapping them inside. The two ODSTs looked around, and then at the Engineer, until Sentinels and Sentinel Majors started comming from above. One of the sentinels fired some sort of orangish beam at Elias, picking her up and attempting to fly away with her. Jun shot it with the sniper rifle quickly, and then one of the Sentinel Majors shot at him with a high intensity energy beam. Jun quickly jumped out of the way, grabbing onto another sentinel, shooting a different sentinel, then jumping onto the major right before he destroyed the sentinel he was on. He then jammed a grenade into that sentinel, jumped onto another major, and the first one blew up.

The ODSTs took out the other Sentinels, and then Jun jammed another grenade into the last major, jumping off as it exploded. "Show off...".

The Engineer, looking at the Sentinels, tried to repair one, but apparently decided better not to, and put it down. He instead overrid the lockdown, and they moved into the hallway. However, that's when an explosion could be heard above them...and strange monstrous sounds from below...

**Connor:**

"Benny, wait, I have an idea! You could fire your Blaser at them!". The two ODSTs and Benny looked at him, and simply asked "What?!". "remember, that laser you used Benny. Well, your name is Benny, it starts with a B, and you can fire lasers. So I call it a Blaser!". Benny, thinking for a moment, then said "That's...actually, that's a pretty cool name, but I don't know how I used it!".

"Just try!". That's when they got the door open. Benny, panicking, fired his "Blaser", blasting one of the hunters far back, but still alive, as it hit its shield. "See? I knew you can do it!". Benny tried doing it again, to no avail. Until the hunter shot at Connor, in which he shot the other one this time, and in the back, killing him. However, that's when 4 grunts holding sticky grenades ran towards them, but we're then blown up by Winter and Smithers. The Sentinels behind them then activated, and killed the rest, then proceeding to drag away their bodies.

"That's weird. Never knew they did that" Benny noted, indicating the Sentinels dragging away the bodies. However, that's when one of the ODSTs called them over. "What are these?" he asked, pointing to a bunch of small, strange objects. Smithers picked one up, noting "this sort of seems like a handle...", before squeezing it slightly, causing a blade of orange energy to be released. He squeezed it again, and it turned off. He took a few more and put them away, and Winter did the same. Connor took one as well, for one reason or another. They then proceeded to walk towards the elevator, entering a room that Benny claimed to have a "shortcut". Smithers then asked "What is this room", though it notably turned on everything when Connor entered. 7 ring shapes appeared on seperate hologram projectors, with a large structure shaped somewhat like a flower in the middle. "The Room says "Remote Activation Center". Personally, I think we should not activate what we don't know.". "It might activate the defenses. This could be a military readout room, and it activates the defenses against the covenant. They don't attack humans apparently..." Smithers replied. Connor was not convinced however, saying "I don't know. For all we know, it could blow up the planet. Hell, it could fire some sort of last ditch extinction level weapon for all we know. Benny, deactivate and permenantly disable this room...".

Benny did so, and they continued. They finally reached the elevator when they heard some sort of alarm. Connor activated it, and they went down. Winter then asked "What was that?". "Unknown. Some sort of alarm. It's been triggered on multiple sections. Decontamination protocalls are still unpowered. I recommend getting to the control room immediately...". That's when the elevator stopped on the floor they wanted. However, something else happened as well.

Some sort of mutant creature came in and attacked them. It looked like an elite. But uglier. Benny blasered it, but more came out. They quickly shot them all, and Smithers reloaded. "Last clip. Hopefully we find this place soon and activate the defenses. But what the fuck was those things?". "Aliens infected with some sort of infection. I'm afraid I have no undamaged files on them...".

Benny then added "We should be close, but more and more alarms are comming online...we need to run, I think...".

**Dr. Gregory Ted:**

The ship arrived at the planet, entering a firefight between The Congo and the Covenant ship, and began providing assistance while getting ready to deploy 2 pelicans. The first one filled with marines, and 2 Spartans, both Spartan IIIs, Chris and Gale. The second one had Dr. Ted, and a group of marines, as well as the spartan III Akriza.

The pelicans were deployed, heading straight for the ruins. The travel time was pretty quick, however, that's when something happened. Before, the ruins had been unpowered, but now that they were, the drop ships found themselves trapped in some sort of docking protocal, and were dragged into the Forerunner structure through a hanger bay that opened itself.

The pelican "landed" on a landing pad that seemed to extend itself. A barrier extended across the hanger door, preventing escape. The teams got out, and Dr. Ted noted, recording everything, "Well, there seems to be some sort of hanger. Must have been activated. Power levels seem to be rising...someone is bring the facility back online...there is probably a way to disengage the auto dock nearby and disable the barrier, though the auto dock was helpful in getting us here...". Chris activated a consol, causing a door to open. 4 sentinels came out, and went towards their ship, repairing some damage done during the flight. They had not even realized they had been shot a few times.

Dr. Ted then proceeded down the hall with 2 Spartans and 4 marines, the rest staying behind to guard the ship. They entered a room to the left, and found an active terminal. Dr. Ted accessed it, and it then played some audio logs.

"Are you sure this is necessary? He...". "Yes. The new AI has been upgraded, and the old one is...". "Is doing just fine! Don't try to change the subject. This is about what HE wants. Always is...". "You know there is a risk now. Don't...". " ...change the subject? You just tried it again...". "We will talk about this later...end logs..."

"We are losing! They plan to fire it! Are the dropships ready?". "Yes, we still have time to make it to...[explosion]...what was that?". "It's the AI! What is he...AHHHHH!". "What are you doing! Command Priority 1: Shutdown!". "Command denied. Must accelerate speed...". [Strange sounds, but similar to weapons fire]. "I refuse to die this easily! Quickly! Before he reactivates!". "If he reactivates. That was a good, powerful shot. Might need a jump start to reactivate now...". [static follows, then log ends]

"Systems restart successful. Analyzing. Power burst originated from emergency backups kicking in due to orbital threat. Security systems and fail safes online. Samples located. Sending Sentinels to secure and transport. Resuming operational standards. More samples located. Moving to control room.

And now, seizing control of the samples in section 8: You". All of a sudden, several sentinels entered. The terminal then said "Welcome".


	6. Chapter 6: No matter the cost

(See page 1 for disclaimer, and special thanks to AA for the feedback!) (sorry for taking so long)

**Chapter 6: No matter the cost...**

**Za'Shyun:**

The preparations for the Prophet had been made with haste, but thoroughly and with great detail. But Shyun was uninterested in it at the moment, instead focused on his work. He made his way to his consol, and analyzed field reports, looking for any anomalies, anything unique.

Thats when he noticed something. And so did everyone else. Another ship came into orbit, a human ship. They were already fighting one, but this one was more powerful. More advanced. The battle became noticeable to all on the vessel, and Shyun quickly went to Orkney analyzing the readings comming from the sensors.

Thats when he called out to the shipmaster "They are heading for the Relic!". Immediately, he ordered a interception. At the same time, both vessels engaged in evasive maneuvers, and both vessels appeared to share the same goal: The Relic. This would turn this into a long battle then, Shyun realized.

He immediately ordered a Phantom outfitted with a Prisoner Holding Device, and told it to capture one of them alive. He would find out what made this thing special, no matter the cost...

**Jun: **

The corridors had lights and technology spanned throughout them. Doors as well, leading to various rooms that also had technology. That's when they entered through a door into a corridor cutting through one of the bigger rooms. There were several large containers, and some different type of technology.

Jun found the entire place somewhat eerie and creepy. He moved towards the see through wall, which they had decided to call glass, even though it probably wasn't, and looked into the room, at the objects below. They were cylinderish, and looked slightly different then normal. They had a distinct glow to them as well.

The Engineer floated around, looking at the pods. At this point, it had been leading them slightly, occasionally floating ahead in a direction, quick enough to indicate haste, but slow enough for them to follow. It seemed very interested in the pods, yet at the same time, did not try to fly to them, which made Jun question what was inside.

"What do you think are in those" asked the Commander. "Holding chambers I guess. We better keep moving...". That's when they heard zombie like moans. Strange, mutant creatures attacked. They managed to kill them, but more kept comming. They appeared to have used to be Elites and humans, but an infection overcame them.

"Run!". They ran for the other door, then closing it quickly. That's when they heard more shooting. "You think it's the others?". "Whatever it is it's human! Let's go!"

**Connor: **

Connor ran to one of the doors, opening it. There was a long hallway, with a door on the other side. Connor had to admit, this place was a giant maze, and the architecture was a bit intimidating. The lights seemed to be "flowing" into the room ahead. They moved forwards, Connor sealing the door behind them, and began moving forward.

Thats when they heard a voice up ahead. Similar to Benny's, only a bit deeper. They ran in, and saw another Monitor. The Monitor, seemingly surprised, exclaimed "Didn't the infection kill you by now? My they must have weak hosts if they are incapable of killing just a few of you..."

Winter asked who he was, Smithers just aimed a gun at him, Benny looked at him, and Connor was behind Smithers. "Well, it appears your Monitor friend has a damaged memory. I am the Monitor and caretaker of this facility. I have a mission, which I must achieve, no matter the cost. I would tell you more, but it would be a waste, as your going to die...".

Several sentinels entered the room, and Winter and Smithers held them off. Benny blasered the Monitor, who quickly opened a door and activated something. Connor accessed the terminal, but by the time he discovered what was going on and what he did, it was too late.

A hologram appeared, showing a large ship leaving the Hanger, which Connor, without noticing, called a "Keyship". He then quickly began working on what the Monitor had been accessing, when Winter asked "What did he do? Where is he going?". "He is headed to a planet. There is some sort of Installation there. There are a few mo..." Connor began, before getting interrupted by a loud, growling noise, before another ship blasted out of the Installation as well, only this one was registering Hostiles, and indicating infection.

"We need to go after them. There is still some sort of dropship in the hanger behind that door...". Then, all of a sudden, a SPARTAN, two ODSTs, and an Engineer came in, shooting at something behind them, and shutting the door. Winters yelled "What took you so long?", but an answer was interrupted by the Monitors voice. "Kill them all...". They all spread out and looked around, only for Energy Barriers to come up, having Jun, Connor, Smithers, the Engineer, and Benny become separated from the three ODSTs, and the friendly Sentinels that Benny activated. "We need to keep moving, try to meet us at the Hanger! Benny, have the Sentinels lead them there! Hurry!" Connor yelled, as Jun's motion sensor began to detect a lot of enemy movement. "Uh oh".


End file.
